light_or_dark_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hess Reulas
Captain Hess Reulas is the captain of the Igneous. Born in 44 BBY on the planet of Kuat, he grew up with the shipyards seemingly always overhead. It seemed only natural that he would go in the Republic- and then Imperial- navy, and command the ships his home built. While an adept tactician and strategist, he is nonetheless in an unstable position; his relative youth makes him an easy target for other ambitious officers to try and disparage to move ahead themselves. Appearance and Personality With brown hair and eyes, Hess is mostly unremarkable. He is somewhat conventionally attractive, but isn't enough to capture anyone's attention. He is somewhat cognizant of having a wide forehead, which he covers with his officer's cap the majority of the time. Hess appears outwardly to be agreeable and calm. However, he is ambitious and cunning, more than willing to use outward appearances to his advantage when dealing with others. He is ruthless and is not afraid to accept civilian casualties on the road to victory- so long as he can pin the blame on somebody else. His natural charisma draws others to him, and he naturally gravitates to those at the start of their career. When allowed to be himself without worry he is not evil or cruel; merely tired and wants to be able to enjoy the fruits of his position without the work. Personal Life Born in 44 BBY to Ures and Leita Reulas, Hess was something of a disappointment to his parents, who were engineers. He was a smaller child, and they weren't certain whether or not he would grow up to follow in their footsteps. Nonetheless, Hess's family never struggled. In 40 BBY his mother was given a major promotion, and oversaw the construction of Republic warships whenever they were commissioned. Leita took her son to walk along them as they were being constructed, and delighted as the child showed a deep appreciation for the ships. To her dismay, however, Hess was unable to appreciate the science of it even when he grew to an age where he could, only able to see it for what it was; a ship of war. When he was fourteen in 30 BBY, he asked his parents to send him to Academy on Carida. It was no easy thing for him to ask, even with the wealth his mother's job had brought them, but utilizing every connection they could, Hess was sent there as a student, hoping to graduate and become an officer in the Republic navy, small as it was. There he made something of a name for himself as an intelligent tactician, but also as a friendly person. He had numerous friends before he left, all going on to become officers themselves... In 26 BBY, he graduated from the academy with flying colors, and was stationed on the Igneous, ''an Arquitens light cruiser, as an ensign. With peace reigning in the galaxy, the most action he saw was against pirates and smugglers, with little real work for him to do. Nonetheless, his diligence and ambition were rewarded with promotions, until he was made Lieutenant in 23 BBY. Which was just as well for him, because in 22 BBY the Clone Wars broke out, and the galaxy was engulfed in flames. The ''Igneous would take part in numerous Republic invasions, most prominently at the Battle over Umbara. In 19 BBY, on its way to resupply, the ship would be boarded by Separatist battle droids, who would nearly commandeer the entire ship before they were beat back. The captain did not survive. This turned out to be fortunate for Hess, as since he was one of the last few remaining officers onboard he was given command and promoted to Captain- an envious assignment for someone as young as he was. But his position was not secure. When Chancellor Palpatine declared the rise of the Galactic Empire, Hess found himself suddenly beset by intrigue. The war was over, yet even despite that officers jockeyed for position and prestige. When he got used to the new climate, so did he. So when the Navy was looking for ships to go to Onderon, he volunteered, and was given command of two other Arquitens, and given the chance to solidify his position. One he intended to grasp with both hands. Ability Scores STR - 8 DEX - 10 CON - 8 INT - 14 WIS - 16 CHA - 16 Skills Deception (Expert) Insight (Proficient) Investigation (Proficient) Diplomacy (Proficient) NPCs Ensign Flasin Hess's second in command, to the chagrin of the lieutenants on the ship. Quick-witted. STR - 10 DEX - 10 CON - 10 INT - 10 WIS - 14 CHA - 10 Perception (Proficient) Corporal Easea A young Stormtrooper quick on the draw that Hess took a shine to. His aim is well-remarked on by most who see him. STR - 10 DEX - 14 CON - 10 INT - 10 WIS - 10 CHA - 10 Ranged (Proficient) Warlos An old friend of Hess's who he uses as an agent. Charismatic, but outside of his duties a bit dull. STR - 10 DEX - 10 CON - 10 INT - 10 WIS - 10 CHA - 14 Disguise (Proficient) Category:Characters